wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elephant in the Room
"Elephant in the Room" is the seventeenth episode of Season 1 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on February 22, 2011. The episode was written by Eva Almos and directed by Chris Kratt. In this episode, the Kratt brothers find a lone elephant calf in the African savanna, which Martin names Thornsley because of a thorn in its foot. They bring Thornsley back to the Tortuga, only to find out that elephants are powerful animals that can be hard to control. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers are off-roading, when their truck gets stuck in the mud. However, they find what they are looking for: an African elephant. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers are driving their Createrra across the African savanna to find elephants, when they find a lone elephant calf with a thorn in its foot, which Martin names Thornsley. They take the thorn out and lead Thornsley to the Tortuga with an acacia branch while they plan to find a way to return him back to his mother. Aviva places a bandage on the foot that previously got splintered and gives him milk. Aviva believes that keeping the elephant in the Tortuga for a while would not be troublesome, but she is proved wrong when Thornsley steps on Jimmy's sandwich, takes his water jug, and short-circuits Koki's computer station with the water. The brothers then decide to go look for Thornsley's herd before dark while Aviva lets him stay in the Tortuga until then Later, Chris and Martin found a herd of elephants at a mud hole. This herd was a bachelor herd of only male elephants, so it wasn't Thornsley's. They watch the elephants cover themselves in mud and Martin decides to do the same. Chris got muddy as well when an elephant knocked over the tree he was on. Both brothers observed the elephant as it ate branches from the tree. As it got late, they decide to look for Thornsley's herd 1st thing in the morning and went back to the Tortuga with some branches for him to eat. Once the sun starts setting, the Wild Kratts have finished preparing Thornsley and the Kratt brothers' blankets outside. During nighttime, Thornsley tosses the Kratt brothers around and takes their blankets. Dawn arrives. Thornsley enters the Tortuga and starts the engines. While Koki and Jimmy try to pry Thornsley off the control-lever, Aviva starts doubting whether elephants are more mischievous than playful. Once the Tortuga crew pries Thornsley off the controls, Jimmy makes a safe but not so smooth landing. With no other way to communicate with the Kratt brothers, the rest of the crew returns to upgrading the Miniaturizer. Thornsley accidentally miniaturizes them and wrecks the Tortuga as he chases them around. The Kratt brothers arrive at the Tortuga, and they return the rest of the crew to normal size after finding them. Then Thornsley detects a distress rumble with his trunk. The Kratt brothers follow him outside, thinking that the rumble might be coming from Thornsley's mom. They end up finding his mom, but in the deep part of a mud wallow. To save her, Jimmy teleports the Kratt brothers Elephant Discs, and they activate their Elephant Creature Power Suits. Chris pushes, while Martin pulls on her nose, but they get stuck again. The Tortuga crew arrives in an off-road vehicle, and they toss hooks to the backs of their Suits. The vehicle and the Kratt brothers continue pushing and pulling, and Thornsley's mom is out of the mud wallow, and reunited with Thornsley. Later, the Wild Kratts and the elephants wash themselves in a water hole, and then summarize they their adventure. The show transitions into the ending live action segment. The Kratt brothers experience the strength of the elephant's trunk firsthand. The elephant even helps the Kratt brothers get their truck unstuck. The Kratt brothers conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *[[African Bush Elephant|'African Bush Elephant']] (called Elephant): Thornsley *Spotted Hyena Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Cow * Porcupine * Ant * Mice Trivia * The ecological topic shown in the cartoon segment is the hazards of exotic pets. Key Facts and Creature Moments * References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Eva Almos Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes set in Africa Category:Episodes on home video